


Lost and Found

by croissantbleu



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I want to say this is after everything that has happened in the game so far and then more, Other, Possible Spoilers for Asra's route, after the whole story is over, also this is my apprentice calaan they're great, and they just get to relax and be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: “Cal, have you seen my shawl?”“No, why?” Calaan asked, walking down the few steps into the shop. “Wow, what happened here?”Where Asra loses his shawl and can't seem to calm down until it's found again





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Arcana fanfic I guess, that was bound to happen one day.   
> Loosely based on the discussion under this post that gave me the idea of writing it: aoi-hina.tumblr.com/post/181857069689/  
> I hope you like it!

“Cal, have you seen my shawl?”

“No, why?” Calaan asked, walking down the few steps into the shop. “Wow, what happened here?”

The room had been turned upside down, the books and jars usually so meticulously arranged on the shelves were laying carelessly on the ground, drawers half emptied on the counter next to knocked over candles. It looked like a sandstorm had suddenly bursted in and made a mess. And, in the midst of all this, Asra was frantically going through a box filled with scrolls, tossing them aside without a second thought. Calaan frowned, they could see his anxiety turning into fear in the way his back was tensed up and his arms were shaking, just enough that they could notice it. Faust was nowhere to be seen, she was probably hiding from whatever was happening. 

“Asra?” they said softly, walking up to him to crouch to his level, gently taking his hands in theirs.

This close, they could see how his eyes looked glossy, tears threatening to flood any second.

“I- I've- I can't find it,” he said, “My shawl. I've- I have looked everywhere but I just can't find it, and now I can't remember if I had it when we came back the other day and I just… don't know what to do. I can't even feel it!”

“Asra,” they said again, more firmly this time. “What's going on? We're going to find it, but you know it would be easier with a clear head.”

Truth was, they had rarely seen him so upset, and they weren't sure how to help. He was usually quite good at keeping his emotions at bay to solve a problem, but it felt like he couldn't control himself. And magic was always a lot harder to use without a clear head, strong emotions tended to interfere.

Asra's eyes moved to meet Cal’s, violet irises overflowing with so much pain and fear it broke their heart.

“I never told you, did I? Or… didn't tell you again, I guess.” His brows arched - in that particular way that Cal had learned to recognize as a sign he was thinking about their lost memories - and a wave of regret flashed across his face, before he took a deep breath. “You know how my parents… disappeared, when I was a child. That shawl belonged to my mum, and it's the only thing I had left of them for all these years. And I know- I know they're back now but I just- I can't lose it. I  _ can't _ .”

“It's okay,” Calaan brought their hand up to cup his cheek and leaned in to press their foreheads together, and they felt him relax slightly at the touch. “I'm sorry Asra, I didn't…”

“Cal,” he interrupted, “You couldn't have known,” he shook his head and smiled just a little, eyes softening. “It's alright.”

“I'll find it for you,” they promised. “ You should get out of here, get your mind off of it. Go bother Julian maybe? Portia told me he was helping Mazelinka, I think he has to plant new flowers for all the ones he has ruined,” they added with a smirk and saw Asra's lips twitch. “Oh, or the baker asked me to send you his way when you have a minute, something about a new recipe he wants you to try.” 

They saw the hesitation on his face in the way his eyes were distant, mentally debating on what to do, and they moved away, their hand still resting on his cheek. 

“You can trust me,” they smiled.

Asra smiled back, offering them his first real smile since all of this had started, and leaned in, hand reaching up to tangle in their hair and warm lips softly meeting theirs. 

“I know,” he said when he moved apart, nose brushing against Cal’s. “You’re right, of course. And I can’t possibly say no to a new pumpkin bread recipe, that would be incredibly rude. I’ll bring some back for you,” he added, tucking a strand of Calaan’s hair behind their ear.

“I sure hope so,” they grinned before leaning closer for another kiss. “Now go, I got this under control.”

Asra smiled again and stroked their cheek. “I know.”

He stood up eventually and grabbed his bag, effortlessly getting the strap over his head and securing it on his shoulder. 

“I'll be back soon,” he promised, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of their head, before turning around and going through the door.

Calaan sighed and got up, looking around the room before closing their eyes. They reached out with their magic, focusing on Asra’s energy. He wore that shawl all the time, it shouldn't be too hard to find. They quickly realized their mistake, however, and opened their eyes with a huff of frustration. Everything here felt like him, every single ingredient jar and book beaming with his aura. This might be slightly more challenging than anticipated. They could try tracing Aisha’s energy, it was initially her shawl after all,  but they doubted the cloth would still hold any of it after all this time.

Maybe Faust would know where it was? She was good at finding hidden things. Cal’s magic surged up, and they reached out to find where she was, eventually finding her asleep in one of her favourite spot, under a bush of yellow flowers just around the corner of the street. 

When Calaan got there, she was just waking up from her nap, excitedly looking up when she heard them approach.

_ Friend!! _

“Hi Faust,” they smiled. “I could use your help. Have you seen- wait, what is that?” they cut themselves off, crouching down to see what Faust had been using as a pillow.

_ Shawl!! _

Cal just laughed. “So you had it this whole time huh?” they picked it up carefully, Faust taking the opportunity to slither up their arm and settle on their shoulders. “Asra was looking for it, he searched through the whole shop.”

_ Asra? _

They could feel a hint of concern in Faust’s voice somehow, even if they only heard it in their mind.

“He's fine,” they reassured her, bringing a hand up to give her some head scratches. “But he will be happy to have this back.”

*

Cal was starting to doze off on a sofa when they heard the door open, and looked up to see Asra walking in.

“Hi,” he smiled, and a wave of guilt flashed in his eyes when he saw the shop back to its normal state. “I would’ve cleaned, you didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Cal said. “But I had nothing better to do, and you were gone a long time,” they grinned. “Besides, Faust doesn’t like when it’s messy.”

“You’re right,” Asra chuckled, putting down his bag. “She can be pretty demanding at times.”

“Speaking of, look what she was using as a blanket,” they reached over to take the shawl they’d set on a small table.

Asra’s face lit up and he walked over to them, relief evident on his face when he put the shawl on.

“You’re the best,” he smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on their lips.

“Did you doubt it?” Calaan raised an eyebrow with a smile, and pulled him closer when he moved away, making him fall on the sofa next to them with a burst of laughter. “Mmh, better,” they mumbled, resting their head on his shoulder.

They could feel his lips brush against their skin and his fingers playing with their hair.

“I’ve got perfectly good pumpkin bread in my bag,” he murmured. “I can’t believe you’re wasting it.”

“I’m not wasting it,” they protested. “It’s just… resting. And, you’d have to stand up to get it and I’m not allowing that right now.”

Asra chuckled and his fingers moved to tracing abstract patterns on their shoulder.

“What took you so long, by the way? Was everything alright?” Cal asked suddenly.

“Oh, yes. Well, until Ilya arrived anyway. He crashed into the shop and sent a few loaves to the floor, he paid for them and ran away immediately. I think Mazelinka was after him,” Cal heard a smile in his voice. “Honestly, I would run too if she was after me. I helped clean up and went to give the bread to Muriel,” he chuckled. “Don’t tell him I said that, but he loves that pumpkin bread more than anything.”

“Who doesn’t love that pumpkin bread, though?” they grinned. “You’ve made me hungry now, I’m dying to taste that new recipe.”

“It’s great,” Asra promised. “Better than the last one, somehow. I’ll get it for you,” he added.

He leaned in for a kiss before standing up, much to Cal’s dismay, but he was soon back next to them. 

“I was thinking,” they said. “When your parents are back from their trip in a few days, we should invite them here for tea or something like that. Aisha makes the best tea, I need her to tell me her secrets.”

Asra chuckled. “That’s a good idea, I’ll ask them as soon as they get back in town. They’ll be happy to see you,” he smiled. “Everyone is always happy to see you.”

Cal rolled their eyes but bit back a grin before leaning forward to kiss him.

This was perfect, they thought, leaning back against him, listening to the soft tune he was humming. Just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! My arcana blog on tumblr is @ devorakk, feel free to come talk to me there anytime!


End file.
